kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
496
Summary of Events Session One * The First Court of Countess Ellen Is Held At Sarum. * Discussion At Court Is About Paying Tribute, Building Walls & The Sword in the Stone * Taran, Squire To Sir Leo, Is Knighted * Peasants In Upavon Request Aid Fighting Water Leapers * Sir Rhordri Is Injured, But The Water Leapers Are Slain * The Saxons Of Essex Are (Grudgingly) Paid Tribute By Salisbury * Hampshire Is Attacked By Saxons; Hantonne Falls * The Knights Visit King Cerdic, The Wessex Ruler Who Claims To Be Vortigern's Son * Building Commences On New Stone Walls For Sarum Session Two * Morien of the household of Sir Amig is knighted * Sir Rhodri tells Sir Leander he must settle down * Leander and Morien go to Estregales and are forced to be polite to Merlin. * Julian, Leander's former squire, explains the ravages that have affected his manor in Estregales. * Saxons allied with Escavalon must be raided, led by the Knight of the Tusks * Sir Morien wins a great victory, with Sir Leander injured but alive * The booty is gifted to Countess Ellen, who consents to give Lady Indeg's hand to Sir Leander. Details Session One * COURT DETAILS * WATER LEAPERS DETAILS * HANTONNE DETAILS Session Two * Sir Morien is surprised to be knighted as he is one of many sons, but Sir Amig wishes more men to protect Tilshead castle. * Leander talks to Lady Ellen about marrying Lady Indeg and pledges ten librum of gifts for the defence of Sarum before the end of the year to win her hand * Sir Morien offers to aid Leander in his quest, and the two travel to Estregales, to the court of King Dirac ** They stop off at Leander's manor in Estregales, stewarded by his former squire Julian. *** Julian explains a poor winter and an attack by a dragon ravaged the manor and repair work is underway. *** Leander's mother has come to reside here for a while, and the peasants are oddly fond of her. ** Only the rules of hospitality stop Morien trying to kill Merlin when he makes an appearance, but talk of a Saxon supply train to Escavalon makes Leander listen closer *** Leander and Morien attack the Saxon supply train, while Merlin leads other knights in destroying their boats *** The knights are successful and Morien even brings down a Saxon chieftain, holding him for ransom, although Leander is badly wounded. But they make enough in ransom and loot to more than pay the wedding gifts, and Morien also donates a similar amount from his share to the defence of the land Winter Phase * The winter is average in intensity but paying the tribute forces Salisbury into a poorer time than it should have. ** Sir Elad XXX ** Sir Leander marries Lady Indeg and takes over her lands: two Demesne Manors and three Enfeoffed Manors. ** Sir Madog has a poor year but his extensive stores keep him well. In a moment of madness, he impregnates a peasant girl but takes the child in to raise in his household. ** Sir Rhodri invests all his profits from the year in upgrading his manor house to something more befitting a knight of his stature: a multi-floored stone house will be constructed.